Raining Crimson
by kaen307
Summary: “It wasn’t supposed to be like this! He was supposed to be dead! No! Stop! Don’t go! Don’t leave me! He’ll eat me alive! Don’t! Please! Help!”


**Title: **Raining Crimson

**Author: **Cindy

**Rating: **16+

**Warning: ** Wouldn't you like to know?

Gloomy, sad, and possible death, but don't worry; it won't end too badly…I hope.

**Summary: **"It wasn't supposed to be like this! He was supposed to be dead! No! Stop! Don't go! Don't leave me! He'll eat me alive! Don't! Please! Help!"

**Author's Note:** Every chapter is a fragment of the puzzle. Can you figure out this **cryptic** puzzle?

I'll give you a cookie if you do! LOL!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Eyes**

He is staring at me again. He is staring at me with such intensity again. Why won't he leave me alone? Why do his eyes haunt me so? No matter how hard I try to ignore this feeling of dread; everywhere, I can feel his eyes.

No! Stop! Stop thinking! He's dead! D-E-A-D! This isn't real. He's dead! Gone! You're just paranoid. He can't really be staring when he is no longer part of the living.

I glance over my head weakly. "Then why is he staring at me?" I asked almost brokenly.

He's dead…but then why do he stands beside me?

"Kori," he stated, "you can see me, right."

I whimpered. "Please, I beg of you, leave me alone."

"Kori, you can see me."

"Leave me alone! Leave me alone! Please! Someone! Please, make him leave me alone!" I cried.

No one came. The door of my room remains locked.

I'm not crazy. I'm not. I'm normal. I know I am. But they told me that I'm not well. They had locked me up. Say that they will get me better. But I'm not getting better. He's still there. I still can see him. He still won't leave me alone.

I lay upon the cold metal floors, sobbing. My body trembling in fear. "Why won't you leave me alone?"

Silently he approaches me, and took me into his gentle embrace, "Because you can see me."

In his arms I lay, no warmth was felt…just a sense of coldness. "I don't want to see you," I whispered.

"I know," he replied, "but you can."

I remember how sad my daddy were when he gave me away; gave me to white men who locked me up. I can still hear the crying "whys" that the lady besides him kept asking, head pressed against my father's chest. I can still taste my own tears, as I fought the whole way to my _room_.

It was all because of him. It's all his fault! It's all because he won't leave me alone. It's all because he tried to push my mommy over the bridge. It's his fault! His! Why can't you see? You should lock him up, not me! But you can't see him can you? All you can see is me.

"Kori," he called out to me again. "Are you awake?"

I snuggled deeper into his embrace.

"Kori," he stroked my hair lovingly, "please don't ignore me."

I stayed silence.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," he muttered. "I will never hurt you, Kori."

"Then why am I locked up?" I blubbered, looking up at him, "Why am I being locked up? Why don't they believe me?"

He glazed at me tenderly, "Because you are special."

"I don't want to be special."

His eyes darkened in sorrow, "But you are."

"I don't want to,"

"I will protect you," he hugged me tighter. "You are special, and I will protect you."

I still can see him. I still can hear him. I still can feel him. I still am locked up. I'm not getting better. I cried myself to sleep.

"I don't want to be special. I want to be normal. Let me be normal; let me out of here. I don't want to be locked up,"

He kissed me softly, "I'll take you away,"

"Take me away," I echoed…

* * *

**Chapter 2: Branded**

I woke up in a startle. Something is amiss. I looked around. Am I seeing things again? Like I am seeing him?

"Do you like it here, Kori?" he asked, his arms still round me.

I looked around, it was beautiful. Outside, I was outside. We were in a meadow, with flowers and trees, butterflies, sun, and everything.

"Where are we?"

"Somewhere you belong,"

"Am I free? No more locked rooms?" I asked hopefully, grabbing hold of his hands for reassurance.

"Yes, no more locked rooms, Kori," he smiled.

"Where are we?" I asked again, "Where are we then?"

"Home,"

"Mom and Dad?" I questioned. "Are they here too?"

"No, just you and me,"

Before I could stop myself, my mouth opened and a single word fell out, "Why?"

His eyes narrowed. I fidgeted slightly, perhaps I shouldn't have asked. "Do you want to see your mommy and daddy, Kori?"

"Yes,"

"Then you will have to do something for me, Kori," he smirked, "Can you do that something for me?"

"What?" I inquired, "What do you want me to do?"

"Promise me first," he grinned now; he no longer look gentle, "Promise me you will do it,"

The dreaded feeling had returned to me again. Like the time when he had tried to push the lady off the bridge. "What do you want me to do?"

"PROMISE ME!" he roared, grabbing me painfully.

I cried out.

Slowly his eyes turned back to its original clam and gentle color. "Oh, Kori," he caressed me sorrowfully, "I'm sorry…"

He was crying now.

I started at him in uncertainty. He's different now. He's dangerous. I'm scared. I want home.

"I promise," I whispered. At the moment in time, I stop caring. I just want to go home. See my daddy and mommy. Get away from him. "I promise,"

He smiled slowly. "Good," his eyes turned dark again.

I shivered. I think I just made a deal with the devil.

"Good, Kori, you're mine…finally,"

I closed my eyes tightly. Somebody make this nightmare go away!

"Mine," I felt his hot breath against my neck. In a swift motion, his sharp teeth sank in.

"AHHH!"

"You're mine, Kori! You promised! I want you to be mine, always and forever!" he roared. "I'll take you away; far, far away…with me…!"

I slid into eternal darkness.

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Cold Sunday**

Her eyes were always cold; never once did she waver to the warmth. And maybe a part of me always knew that no matter what I do, she'll never except me; especially since I'm _his_ child.

"Where are you going, mommy?" I remember asking as she walked out the door in the middle of one cold winter night.

My mother's long black hair whipped about gracefully as she turned to face me; her face was devoid of emotion.

"Go back to bed," she ordered **impassively**.

My heart clenched.

"Now," she glared.

I nodded meekly and left with a heavy heart. Even then, I knew that something was wrong.

That was the last time I saw her. She never came back.

I was only ten then…

My mother married my father through an arrangement made by their parents. In the cooperate world it's not uncommon to join companies by marriage; never once regarding the feelings of the couple.

Despite it all, my parents weren't unhappy. In fact, at some point in their lives, they were even in love. But that moment must had passed by the time of my birth.

Every since I could remember, there was no love in the family. Even with everyone together eating dinner, I feel so cold.

I remember that almost every night my father would leave, never coming back until dawn. Mother would cry in her room, unable to protect herself from father's **incisive** actions.

No one tuck me into bed, no one read me bedtime stories, only the soft sobs of my mother lullaby me to sleep.

It wasn't two weeks after my mother's disappearance-or should I called it _abandonment_, did I understand the painful lullaby.

My father had another woman.

**

* * *

Chapter 4: New Family**

I turned eleven when I met the lady who had stole father from mother. She had a little boy with her.

"Daddy?" I had asked when the two figure entered the house, "Who are they?"

Patting my head genteelly, "They are going to be your new family." He replied, smiling lovingly toward the pair.

It was the first time I saw father smile. My heart cracked.

The lady grinned at me softly, "Hello there, aren't you cute."

I glared.

"Kori!" father yelled, "Don't be so rude."

I think I hate her.

"Oh, it's alright dear, she just need time to adjust," the lady smiled. Her blond hair swayed softly by her side while her blue eyes shinned brightly. The lady was opposite in everyway, compared to my mother.

My eyes watered.

Father's brown eyes gazed adoringly at the lady.

I think I hate daddy too.

I turned my back and ran from the two of them. I don't need time…no amount of time can allow me adjust, I was **incorrigible**.

I didn't notice the pair of intense eyes staring at my departing figure.

**

* * *

Chapter 5: Growing Up**

I was twelve when I found out the truth behind my mother's disappearance. She died, jumping off a bridge. Was it because she could no longer stand my father's **satirical** inflictions? I don't know. All I do know is that she's gone…forever, and will never return.

I'm fifteen now.

I had stopped feeling long ago. I had become **impassive** and cold; unmovable, untouchable. My eyes had lost its shine, now it is nothing more than an **insipid** void.

My father had started avoiding me as I looked a lot like mother; black midnight hair and eyes, pale skin, and pink lips. Could it be that he's guilty? I hope so.

"Kori," John, my step-brother called, "ready for school?" He's hair flew as he pounced me. He was a perfect mix of both my father and that _lady_; black hair, blue eyes…

I nodded; body tensed. I hate being touched.

"Still haven't retrieved your voice?" he asked lightly, despite the fact that I haven't spoke for three years now. Not since the revelation of my mother's death.

I shook my head.

"It's ok," he grinned, grabbing my wrist knowingly. "I'll always love you."

Before I could snatch my hand away, John pulled me into an embrace, kissing my cheek softly.

I think I hate him the most.

Although out of everyone in my _new family_, he was the only one that every pay any attention to me, always telling me that he loved me, I was still hostile toward him. Perhaps I'm blaming him too; blaming him for being one of the precious people who stole my father's love from me. After all, father had always wanted a boy; I often heard him saying so, intoxicated, to mother when she was still alive.

My heart tightens at the memory. I walked faster, all the while trying to glare holes into the pavement.

**

* * *

Chapter 6: Discovery **

_What goes around comes around. _

I had never thought too much on a quote before. To me they were just words, meaningless. Yet on that hot summer month when I had made a discovery…that lingering quote imprinted on the black board of my English class echoed in my mind. I felt like smiling for the first time…such irony.

What discovery? Ah, yes, that one…

It was a hot summer day, both father and _lady_ had left on a business trip, leaving only John and I at home. I was planning to lock myself in my room if John had not got rid of my lock the day before…have I mentioned I really hate him?

Glaring at him with anger, I did my best to push him out of my room…but was unsuccessful.

"Kori," he grinned impishly, "that's not nice, trying to lock your lovable brother out."

I glared harder.

Suddenly the atmosphere changed. John's whole **demeanor** became different. Sighing as if he had finally given in to my coldness, he stared down at me. His eyes were cold like ice; ice so cold that it burns.

I shivered involuntarily. Those eyes were like mother's.

I flinched as he brought his hand to my neck, running his fingers down my nape. My hands were limp by my side, uncertain of what's happening; my heart beats painfully against my chest.

His eyes were still cold.

Pulling me closer, he tilted my face toward him. I blushed.

"Why?" he whispered, voice cracking, "Do you really hate me that much, Kori?"

If he was expecting an answer, I gave him none.

Sighing in defeat, he let me go. As he walked away, I faintly heard, "I love you, Kori…do you know that?"

_What goes around comes around. _

I smirked. Such irony….

Mother…I shall avenge you.

**

* * *

Chapter 7: Deception of the Heart**

I really don't have a plan. To tell you the truth, I don't even know how to get my revenge. But, I'm determined…I will get it. I will make father and that _lady_ pay. I will! I will! I will!

It had been a week since the new insight, and I am not going to lose this once in a lifetime of a chance to avenge my mother.

Walking toward John's room; my heart was set and **intractable**.

I knocked.

"Who is it?" a soft grumble came from beyond close doors.

I knocked again; harder this time.

A groan reached my ears, and then followed by some shuffle, and finally the door swung open…

"Wha-" John stopped at mid-sentence. "Kori!"

I nodded; my annoyance imprinted clearly upon my face.

"W-what are you doing here?"

I pointed at the dark clouds outside; a storm is coming. Forcing myself to fidget a shiver as a flash of lighting danced across the sky, I grimaced inwardly as I reach out toward John, and tugged softly at his sleeves.

"Kori…" John flushed lightly and look out of breath.

I think he forgot how to breathe…

Keeping my objective in mind, I tugged again; looking up at him pathetically.

He grinned. "Would you like to sleep with me tonight?"

**

* * *

Chapter 8: Hate and Love**

It had been about a month since I have commenced my plan of revenge. Things were going well…almost too well. From time to time, I could have sworn that John knows of my plans…I guess…it wasn't hard to believe, it wasn't hard to trust…it was just hard to face reality. He knows…I'm sure of it, yet he allows me.

I glowered. Why is he allowing me to do this to him? He knows that I'm only using him! And why am I feeling guilty over this? Why does my heart hurts knowing that he loves me and…

I hate him. Plain and simple. I hate him for making me feel this way. I hate him for being the precious son to my father. I hate him because he is the product of father and that lady. I hate him…hate him for making me fall in love with him.

Yes. I'm in love. With him.

I don't know when it started. I don't know how is started. I just know that I am. Perhaps it was his acceptance of me. Or perhaps it was because he was the first person I open myself too in a long time. Either way, it doesn't change the fact that I love him.

I sighed inwardly. This is going to put a damper on my plans. Stupid John…

Speaking of the devil…

"Kori!" John bounced up to me; yes, _bounced_! "Ice cream?" he asked, hands holding a delicious chocolate cone; my mouth was salivating.

I wordlessly accepted the treat. Taking a lick, I glanced at John from the corner of my eyes…he's not so bad, you know. He's handsome, got the smarts…nice, caring…but; I bit my lips, he's still _her_ child.

Walking down the streets, one hand holding the ice cream and one hand intertwined with John's; I'm really beginning to regret for not thinking things thoroughly.

**

* * *

Chapter 9: An Accident **

There was a stranger in the house, arguing loudly with the lady. I had just came home from school. I supposed she didn't expect me home so early because I had always waited for John; he has basketball practice. However, I was home early that day. I had walked down the hallway when I hard their voices from the living room. Not wanting to be discovered as I had always avoided that lady anyway possible, I stopped in my tracks. I was planning my escape to my room when I heard it.

"What do you mean you want more?" the lady screeched. "We had agreed on the amount."

"Yes we have," the stranger agreed, his voice was raspy, "but that was for doing the job. If you want my silence, you will have to pay more."

"We had an agreement," the lady replied firmly and stubbornly.

"Look here," growled the man and then laughed **maliciously**, "unless you want your husband to find out that you hired someone to kill his late wife, I expect my payment!"

I let out a silent gasp.

Hearing footsteps moving toward the door, I quickly hid in the nearby closest.

The door opened and closed. The man was gone. Lady walked up to her room…slamming the door loudly in anger.

I stood hidden in the closest…emotions running wild.

My mother was murdered…by _her_!

Any doubts about my plans for revenge flew out of my mind. My heart was numbed, and what's left behind was just a stomach of hatred.

**

* * *

Chapter 10: Falling**

Father, _her_, John, and I are going on a trip. John had convinced everyone to go fishing a couple of days back. So here we are, standing on a bridge.

The lady looks nervous.

I don't blame her; I would too, especially since we are all standing on the bridge which my mother fell to her death.

Actually, I couldn't believe my luck. Of all the places…

"Do you like my choice?" a voice commented.

I snapped out of my thoughts.

John grinned. "I thought it's a good place…"

I stared; something seems off about him.

"Do you know why I choose this place?" he continued. His eyes were clouded, his voice was light. "You recognize this place don't you?"

I nodded.

"I loved you, Kori; since the first time I saw you. But you hates me, don't you?" he turned to face me. "I know you do. But that's ok. I still love you."

My heart hurts.

"I know nothing I do can change your feeling toward me…my mother, and this family. I don't blame you." He walked up to the bridge's rails. "I know what you want…" He swung himself over, standing at the edge.

My body tensed.

"Revenge is sweet they say," John laughed bitterly, "That's what you want, isn't it?"

Tears filled my eyes.

"I love you, Kori." He jumped.

My mind went blank. In the distance, I hear my father and the lady's screams.

"John…I love you, too,"

**

* * *

Epilogue: **

I don't remember anything after that. My mind had stopped functioning; all my memories collided with one another. All I can see now is a room of white. I lay in the middle of that white room.

Something warm dripped from my arms…something red. I look up and smiled. Beside me there was John.

"Hello," I greeted.

"Hey,"

"I promised,"

"Always," he smirked teasingly.

"I love you" I whispered.

"I know,"

**The End**

**

* * *

Author: **

What do 'ya think? Have you figure out the puzzle yet? Do you like it? Hate it? Well, R&R ok?

**Review: **


End file.
